<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Out by JackBeanstalk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831233">Get Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk'>JackBeanstalk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hilda (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banishment, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you watched Hilda season 2 episode 5 "The Windmill", Frida mentioned to Hilda and David that she is not in good terms with her Nisse after learning the incident with her favorite book came from him. </p><p>How did their falling out happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frida is meeting her Nisse for the first time and upon learning that it was him who stole her favorite book, The Legend of Great King Condon, she is not in a good mood.</p><p>"So it was you who stole my book? My favorite book?!" she said the first words with anger and scorn from her face upon.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Frida. I didn't mean to make your life complicated by doing it!" the redheaded Nisse said his defense. "I thought you didn't want it anymore!"</p><p>"What makes you think I didn't want it anymore?!" she comes closer to his face, now red with anger.</p><p>"I... I..." the creature tries to come up with a defense for the statement, but he didn't have any.</p><p>"You ruined my life after I had fight with Hilda for this," Frida is now in tears. "If only I'd known, we would still be friends and I wouldn't have befriend Kelly, who was... a Marra."</p><p>"Frida, I..."</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said, get out!" Frida throws a shoe to the creature, who dodges the item by moving to his left.</p><p>"I understand," the redheaded Nisse said in an expression of regret. "Perhaps you'll be my Nisse again when the time is right. So, goodbye."</p><p>That is the last time Frida saw her Nisse, and she wanted nothing to do with him after learning the trouble of her book came from him. She lies down on her bed, ready for another day with Hilda and David.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>